Imagine
by Needless Noodles
Summary: A story of minor characters that play a greater role than even JKR could have realized. They were only kids who couldn't fathom what their future had in store. Main focus on Bill, Charlie and Percy with snippets of Angelina, Lee, Cedric and a few others.


**Disclaimer:** Quite honestly, I'm not even a good enough writer to even try to stake a claim to Harry Potter. And if JKR is smart, then she'll always own it.

**A/N:** I've only read stories of young Weasleys with Ron involved. If he wasn't, he was at least born. I've yet to come across a story that focused--or featured--on the older boys' younger years. I'm trying my hand at it. I'll be sticking to what I know was mentioned of these years (before the fall of Voldemort) in the books and basically making up the rest. There will also be chapters that feature other side characters like Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan, and even Cedric Diggory. Sorry to say, but it'll be slow in coming. I hope someone likes it, cause I wasn't too sure if I would continue writing it. Short chapters for now. Once I get a good feeling of the story, then I'll get progressively longer (I like long chapters). I know no one really reads these, so on with the story.

* * *

**Imagine**

**By Kedava**

540 words

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It wasn't too long ago that Bill had turned seven (7). Just barely five months past he had his birthday. What a grand birthday it was; even his two favorite uncles, Gideon and Fabian, had been killed earlier that past year, he still received a present from the two. Not only that, but Charlie had turned five (5) thirteen (13) days later and had been allowed to practice flying on their dad's old school broom.

Charlie was Bill's favorite little brother, and not only because Percy was almost two and barely walking on stable legs. Even for a little brother Charlie was awesome. He would always find something fun for he and Bill to do when their mother let them play out in the field by themselves. Like the time that a stag and his family had wondered out of the thicket of trees surrounding the field they played in and let Charlie on it's back. Bill had fun petting the baby deer and was reminded of Percy as he watched the deer stumble while trying to run after Charlie and him. Or even that time while they were playing with their assorted balls three grey wolf cubs played around with them.

Yep, he liked Charlie a lot more than drooly, messy, chattery ol' Percy.

Now, of course, he loved both his brothers. Charlie was fun to play with and Percy was dead useful. Like if he or Charlie wanted to get out of trouble for breaking something in the house, Percy was great for laying the blame on--he would never get in trouble for it, so of course it was perfect. Especially since the little guy still had trouble keeping up with the older boys. Percy's chubby, little legs could always be counted upon both slowing him down and causing him to trip up.

Bill sighed. He was in the loo now, washing his hands. Looking into the mirror that sat on the wall above the wash basin, he realized just what lay before him. He was going to be a big brother again; he was going to have even more chores to do. And anything new would he would have gotten this summer, the galleons were gonna have to be used for the baby. That meant he'd have to share even more of his things with Charlie and wear clothes that had to be stretched out for at least another year. There were times when being the oldest wasn't fun at all.

He could handle it though. He was a big boy now, all grown up, and was becoming an expert in being a great big brother--what with being crowned so for the third time. Besides, his eighth birthday was in November and by then he would be attending lessons withBroggy Guillaume, his best mate. Broggy's aunt would be teaching them. She was a retired Professor who had offered to teach the Weasley boys for Mrs. Weasley having taken in Broggy a for a few months last year after his parents had been murdered.

"Chin up there, laddy," the mirror whispered as if conspiratorially.

Taking a deep breath and puffing out his chest, Bill left the loo and walked to his parents' room.

* * *

**_To be continued. . ._**

_Next chapter:  
Rolling her head over to the left, a tired smile graced her lips. Her husband, Arthur, of eleven years sat in the conjured plush rocking-chair fast asleep. He was slightly snoring, a sound that wasn't loud and annoying, but soft and comforting. She loved that he snored. The nights would seem loud and empty if not. Both of their newborn twins lay snuggled up in his arms seemingly asleep as well. She noticed that Percy and Charlie were sharing a cot under the window and wondered where Bill was off to._


End file.
